


Reflecting on History

by tornadox



Series: Unfinished Snippets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Guilt, Holocaust, Horror, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadox/pseuds/tornadox
Summary: Snippet from a unfinished story I really wanted to write about Steve's reactions to finding out what happened in the world while he was in the ice.Here is his initial reaction to finding out about the Holocaust and concentration camps.





	Reflecting on History

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, with slight editing.

Steve wishes that he had done more. He remembers passing by a work camp during a mission in Poland. The smell, the ashes. Dum Dum and Dernier retching in the bushes.

They did not stop to investigate.

He knows he included its location in the mission report. Did he include a note about the Germans burning refuse? Did the SSR pass on this intel to the Russians?

It never occurred to him that a civilian camp could be more brutal than a Hydra prisoner-of-war labor camp. 


End file.
